A wide variety of food products contain introduced gas, such as air, nitrogen and/or carbon dioxide. Such foods include frozen and chilled food products, for example ice cream and mousses. Two key considerations arise in the production and storage of aerated food products, namely the ability to incorporate gas into the product during manufacture (foamability) and the subsequent stability of the gas bubbles during storage (foam stability). A number of additives are included in aerated food products to assist in the creation and maintenance of foam. These include proteins such as sodium caseinate and whey, which are highly foamable, and biopolymers, such as carrageenans, guar gum, locust bean gum, pectins, alginates, xanthan, gellan, gelatin and mixtures thereof, which are good stabilisers. However, although stabilisers used in the art can often maintain the total foam volume, they are poor at inhibiting the coarsening of the foam microstructure, i.e. increase in gas bubble size by processes such as disproportionation and coalescence. Further, many of the ingredients used to stabilise the gas phase in aerated food products need to be added at fairly high levels which can have deleterious textural and/or calorific consequences.